


A Round of Applause for Mrs. Rhodes!

by Pixaria



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), ER Nurse! Eddie, Firefighter! Richie, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixaria/pseuds/Pixaria
Summary: “So how did you two meet?” The woman asked.‘What was her name again? Shit. I think it started with a C?” Richie thought.“Okay so get this...” Eddie opens with as he starts recounting the tale of how he and Richie first met.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	A Round of Applause for Mrs. Rhodes!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about how my mom told me the story of how her and my dad met and this happened. Enjoy!

“So how did you two meet?” The woman asked. 

‘What was her name again? Shit. I think it started with a C?” Richie thought. 

“Okay so get this...” Eddie opens with as he starts recounting the tale of how he and Richie first met.

*********************************

“I still think you did it.” Eddie says to the red head standing on the sidewalk next him.

“I fell asleep with a candle lit once!” Bev exclaimed, defending herself.

“Still, I’m calling it, Mrs. Rhodes, 8A, Cigarette nap.” Bev continued.

“That’s terrible.” 

“But probably true.”

The two of them stared across the street ahead of them, watching the smoke wafting from one of the top floors of the apartment complex. 

“Of fucking course,” Eddie thought. “A fucking cherry on top of this shit sundae of a day.” And it was, no one said being an ER nurse was easy, especially not in a city. He had been spat on, bled on, and most grossly puked on. He understood that it was spring break or whatever but that happened at 5 o’clock in the evening and who the fuck goes to Milwaukee for spring break? All that kept him from losing it was the fact that his shift was almost over and then he could get home and shower. It was around 6 when got he finally home and instantly hopped into the shower. He had been in there for less than a minute when he heard the alarms going off. 

“Are you fucking KIDDING ME!” He yells as he shuts off the shower, tugging on his boxers and robe, jamming his feet into a pair of shoes, and running out the door into the rush of people vacating the building. When he gets out he sees his roommate Bev standing on the sidewalk across the street. She busts up laughing as she watches him cross the street to join her. 

“This isn’t funny, Beverly!”

“Are those my shoes?” She askswith a giggle.

Eddie looks down and realizes that in the rush he had shoved his feet into Bev’s rainbow sequin ballet flats. 

“Fucking hell” Eddie breaths out.

“I didn’t realize we were the same size. OH MY GOD WE CAN SHARE SHOES!!!” Bev squeals.

Bev was Eddie’s best friend. First year of college, they met as lab partners in their Bio 101 class and have been major players in each other’s lives ever since. Bev was the first person Eddie came out to, she was the person he told everything too. So when they graduated it made sense that they would get an apartment together and it was great. Eddie worked as an ER nurse and would come home with wild stories of patients. Bev worked at a little Boutique while also doing garment commissions for almost anyone who would pay her or whoever she just found interesting. It lead to her meeting some interesting people, like Ben. Ben, Bev’s boyfriend, was nice. He grew up in state and decided to be a volunteer firefighter while he went to grad school for Architecture. Apparently one of Ben’s friends had dragged him into the shop while Bev was working and the rest was history.

The sirens of the approaching firetrucks got louder until the big red vehicles were stopped in front of them. Bev craned her neck to try and figure out if Ben was on this call or not. 

“There he is!” Bev said pointing at the tall man who was helping run the hose over to the side of the building. 

“HI BEN” they both shouted waving at the man even though he probably couldn’t see them.

In about 30 minutes the fire was out but they weren’t allowed inside quite yet to allow the authorities to inspect the building for damage. 

“Come on.” Bev said to Eddie as she started to jog towards the fire truck where Ben was. Eddie rolled his eyes and followed, still not entirely happy with having to be outside in nothing but a robe, boxers, and Bev’s sparkly shoes.

When Eddie got to the truck, Bev was already talking with Ben and one of his fellow firemen. 

“Hey, Eddie!” Ben said with a wave. 

“Nice shoes, dude. Really brings together the whole ensemble.” The bespectacled man leaning against the truck next to Ben says gesturing to Eddie’s ‘outfit.’

“Listen here, asshole, I just wanted to take a shower and then some fuckwit decided to light up their apartment right as I started so yeah I had to fucking run out the door before I was fucking burned alive and I didn’t have time to check if the shoes I put on were mine or Bev’s.”

“So, you’re Bevvie’s roomie.” The curly haired man said.

“Eddie, this is Richie.” Bev said introducing the taller man in the firemen’s uniform. 

“So, how do you know Bev?” Eddie asks.

“Well, ya see Eds, ol’ Benny Boy over here and I go way back. Friends since what middle school? He laughed at one of my jokes once, and hasn’t been able to shake me since.” 

“Have you tried a restraining order yet, Ben.” Eddie asks.

“Some how I don’t think that would stop him, Eddie.” Ben replies with a laugh. 

“Yeah Eddie Spaghetti, not even wild horses could drag me away from this attractive beef cake of a man over here.” Richie said ruffling Ben’s hair.

“We also signed a lease together.” Ben says swatting away Richie’s hand. 

“Oh, so you’re roommates?” Eddie asks.

“Yep, so if B squared over here starts going at it too hot and heavy, you got a place to get away to.”

“Yeah so I can hear you and your girlfriend go at it.”

“That’s where you’re wrong my darling, Eds. I do not have a girlfriend.”

“1. My name’s Eddie. 2. You seem real proud about that statement.”

“Let’s just say I know my way around a hose, if ya know what I mean.” Richie says with a wink.

“Is that what you call flirting?” Eddie asks, raising a eyebrow.

“That depends, are you into sexy firefighters.”

“Yeah, have you seen any around lately.”

“Oh ho ho, Eddie Spaghetti gets off with a good one.”

“That’s not my name.”

“So Eds, those shoes some new form of cruising or something?” Richie asks pointing down at therainbow sequin flats on Eddie’s feet.

“Why’d you ask?”

“Well maybe, it just so happens that cute little firecrackers like yourself are exactly my type.”

“I’m not little, I’m like 5’9” asshole.”

“Like I said, type.” Richie says pointing at Eddie with a smirk.

“So dinner and a movie, Friday night, you and me?” Richie asks with a hopeful look in his eye.

“Fine but only because they’re releasing Grease.”

“Sounds like a date.”

“If the shoe fits.” Eddie says with a smirk. 

“Hey, they said we can go back inside.” Bev says suddenly and to be honest Eddie hadn’t even realized she and Ben had left.

“Oh, okay.” Eddie says and looks back at Richie. 

“So Friday, say 6 o’clock?”

“You got it spaghetti-man.” Richie says with a snap of a finger gun. They both jump at the sudden sound of the firetruck’s horn.

“Gotta run, see you Friday.” Richie says giving Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping on the truck, leaving stunned Eddie on the sidewalk. Eddie smiles as he turns around to head back to his apartment, Friday couldn’t come sooner.

*********************************

“Uh, babe, not to ruin the story but that’s not how we met.” Richie says once Eddie ends his retelling to his coworker. 

“What the fuck do you mean that’s not how we met?” Eddie says confused.

“I met you at least a month before that at Ben’s birthday party.”

“What?!” Eddie exclaims.

“Yeah, you were at Ben’s party with Bev. And I had never saw you before which was weird because I thought I knew everyone who was coming and then suddenly there is this super fucking hot guy in my house? So I asked Ben, hey who the fuck is this guy and is he single. And so Ben said ‘oh yeah, that’s Bev’s roommate, but I’m pretty sure he’s taken.’ So I just kinda spent the whole night looking at you like a kicked puppy.” Richie explained.

“I wasn’t dating anyone then.” Eddie points out.

“Okay now it’s my turn to be surprised. What the fuck do you mean you weren’t dating anyone then? Why would- goddamnit Ben.” 

“I was dating someone when when Ben and Bev got together, but Brett had broken up with me like a week before the party.”

“What did Bev get you come offering a rebound with a sexy fireman?” Richie asks, making Eddie turn red.

“Oh my god. She did.” Richie says in realization.

“Hey, she ended up making good on her promise though. Even if you turned out to be just a comedian who needed a day job.” Eddie says pulling Richie into a hug. Richie pulls the shorter man closer and places a kiss on the top of his head. 

“You know, I still have my uniform at home.” Richie says looking down at Eddie. Eddie’s head snaps up to look up at Richie, his eyes holding a familiar glint.

“Car. Now.” Eddie basically growls pulling Richie behind him.


End file.
